


Kind of Perfect

by Nemoinis



Category: due South
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoinis/pseuds/Nemoinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tells Fraser things he was always afraid to say.</p><p>Please see the warning at the end of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the warnings at the end of this story!
> 
> Moving everything from AO3. Comments and/or Kudos appreciated!

"You're cold. But I guess you're used to it, huh? Having lived up in the Territories and all. Still, I'm kinda cold too, so let me-" He sprawled across the pale body, rubbing his hands over the bare skin that he could reach. "There," when he felt the faint glow of warmth, resting his hands under his chin, balanced there on Fraser's chest. Just enjoyed the view, dark lashes resting on smooth cheeks, lips parted slightly. Fraser reminded him of a big napping snow leopard. 

"I was afraid to come here tonight. Terrified that nothing would go right and I wouldn't be able to say the words. But, it was good that you didn't talk back. That made it easier. You always know exactly what to say, so I guess it only stands to reason that you'd know what not to say." Ray stretched out a hand and swept his thumb across a closed eye, feeling the tickle of Fraser's lashes. He pressed gently, as if asking Fraser to keep his eyes closed, freeing him from the weight of that blue gaze. Allowing him to say anything. 

"I love you, ya know? I mean, I wanted to tell ya that for the longest time, but I was afraid. Nothing good ever comes from me lovin' someone and I didn't want to ruin us. Guess it doesn't matter now, though, right? Cause I'm here and you're here and we're together, finally. God, I'm babbling. Sorry. I'm just... nervous. Morning after jitters. I just wish... Nevermind." Another thumb brush, this time over the black arched brow. 

"It's okay, you know, that you loved Vecchio first. I don't mind. Sometimes, I can tell it bothers you, but it doesn't have to. Cause you're with me now and I know you would never ever lie to me. To either of us. You're better than that. Better than me and better than him. Doesn't matter anyway. Cause we're together."

Ray's voice trailed off and they lay there for several minutes; Fraser quiescent under Ray's gaze and Ray simply studying the relaxed face. 

"Did you know," Ray started rather wistfully, "that you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen? No,' he continued, without waiting for Fraser to answer, 'It's true. You're just... perfect. I mean, I know you're not perfect perfect - you got that little scar on your jaw, and the crooked tooth and your big grin is kinda lopsided.' His hand moved down and he traced the subject of their discussion with a forefinger, briefly slipping a finger between Fraser's lips, feeling the touch of a tongue and pulling it back. "Still, you're my kind of perfect." 

Moonlight peered through the high windows, lighting Fraser's face and Ray slid up, taking Fraser's face between his palms, cupping his jaw and stroking his cheeks. Bent down for a kiss and pressed his dry lips to Fraser's forehead. Once, twice, three times; a benediction in the pale blue glow. 

He stroked Fraser's parted lips, slipping into his mouth effortlessly, toying with the tongue that he found, drawing it back into his own mouth and suckling. Exploring every inch that he could, tasting the bitter bite of himself at the back, behind the molars. Remembering with a half formed shudder the sight of his dick sliding in and out of the beautiful lips only hours before. The big broad chest beneath his spread thighs, Ray's hands clenched in the thick dark chocolate hair, kneading and keening and crying out Fraser's name as he filled that fuckable mouth. 

Then later, as he pushed his way into that sweet, tight ass, fingers pressed white on Fraser's thighs, nuzzling the ear under him mouth, crooning meaningless words to his lover. Lapping away his own sweat as it dripped onto the back beneath him. 

He came again, pushing wantonly into Fraser's belly, shivering and gasping his delight into the open mouth beneath his. They lay quietly after that, Ray still sprawled across Fraser, relishing the slight stickiness between their bellies. Content with the picture they made. His murmured endearments fell against chilly flesh as he told Fraser how much he loved him over and over. Until his tongue no longer recognized the words and he slipped into sleep. 

Lulled by the silence beneath his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! This story contains necrophilia - Fraser is dead.


End file.
